Buenas noches…Adiós!
by Pierrot 14
Summary: Que es lo que le dirías a la persona que menos conoces en el momento mas crucial de tu vida, que harías en ese momento donde todo se podría acabar...Buenas noches...Juvia...Adiós...


**Buenas noches…Adiós!**

.

.

.

.

.

-Natsu-san sigue despierto?-Hablo una peliazul un poco débil.

-Si Juvia aun sigo despierto-Contesto el pelirosa también un poco débil, al parecer los dos estaban muy cansados ya que ni siquiera se movían de la posición en la que estaban, los dos estaban acomodados de una forma muy tierna ella estaba casi acurrucada en Natsu.

-Está muy oscuro Natsu-san, Juvia no lo puede ver-Todo a su alrededor estaba obscuro, al parecer estaban dentro de una cueva que estaba casi completamente sellada ya que habían algunos orificios donde podía entrar aire, el solo vio un pedazo de madera en el piso y lo encendió con mucha dificultad.

-Así está mejor…dime Juvia quieres hablar de algo-El chico le dijo con los ojos entrecerrados y parecía que la respiración se le dificultaba.

-Si Natsu-san, de que quiere hablar con Juvia-La chica entre una sonrisa un poco forzada le pregunto.

-No se…que tal vas con Hielito?-Pregunto el chico sabiendo la chica a lo que se refería.

-Con Gray-sama?...Juvia de verdad no sabe, Gray-sama es muy frio con Juvia y también la evade, creo que Juvia no puede seguir mas con eso-La chica al principio dudo de decirle la verdad pero al final le dijo todo.

-Gray es un tonto, no sabe de lo que se pierde-Contesto el chico hablando con toda sinceridad.

-De verdad cree eso Natsu-san…bien entonces le toca a Juvia, que tal le va con Lucy-san-Ella con una sonrisa picara le pregunto al pelirosa.

-Lucy es muy buna amiga, una de las mejores al igual que Lisanna, Erza y las demás chicas del gremio-La inocencia de Natsu aunque estuviera débil seguía igual de fuerte, Juvia sonrió por lo inocente y tonto que era el chico así que…

-Que bien Natsu-san, entonces creo que le toca de nuevo-A ella también le empezaban a pesar los ojos, ella aun intentaba sonreír pero a cada momento se le hacía mas y mas difícil.

-Bueno, cuál es tu comida favorita?-No savia que preguntar, ella noto eso así que…

-Pregúntale otra cosa a Juvia, Natsu-san-Le dijo la chica mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con la mayor cantidad de dulzura que podía ya que al parecer no sentía sus manos.

-Entonces…que es lo que te gusta más del gremio?-El le pregunto lo cual la sorprendió ya que esa respuesta no era fácil de sacar, tardo un poco en pensar la respuesta y…

-Todo, a Juvia le gusta todo lo del gremio, las mesas, las sillas, los amigos de Juvia no…la familia de Juvia, Juvia ama a todos los del gremio como si fueran la familia de Juvia…y usted Natsu-san, que es lo mas ama del gremio?-Ella con gran sinceridad pudo contestar que ella amaba todo del gremio que le enseño que era una familia, después de contestarle al pelirosa ella le hiso la misma pregunta.

-Me robaste las palabras de la boca, la verdad es que a todos los quiero y de verdad aunque algunos sean igual de tontos que yo...bueno me toca de nuevo, que te gusta más?-La respuesta fue la que ella pensó pero la nueva, pregunta la confundió.

-A que se refiere Natsu-san?-Quería salir de la confusión, el chico la miro y…

-Por ejemplo, lo que a mí me gusta más, incluso que las misiones es ir a pescar con Happy a nuestro lago favorito, los dos pescando mientras los rayos de la mañana se reflejan en el lago como un enorme espejo, eso siempre me a gustado, es lo que más adoro en este mundo, ahora dime que es lo que te gusta más?-Le dijo con una sonrisa frágil pero siempre honesta.

-Si ese es el caso, a Juvia le fascina ver el atardecer en el parque de la ciudad en una banca en especial donde los rayos de luz bañan a toda la ciudad y enseña lo hermosa que es…-Ella también decía lo mismo al parecer adoraba eso pero…

-Eso se oye tan lindo…bien te toca Juvia-Dijo el pelirosa mientras el cuerpo de los dos se les hacia mas y mas pesado.

Los dos estuvieron con su conversación más tiempo, los dos sin pensarlo dos veces dijeron todos sus secretos todo lo que eran y todo lo que detestaban, tanto estuvieron en su conversación que ya era de noche, cada vez más les pesaba el cuerpo y el sueño les daba más fuerte…

-Natsu-san…a dado su primer beso?-Esto lo dijo un poco nerviosa, el pelirosa solo pudo decir…

-Igneel me dijo una vez que mi primer beso se lo diera a la mujer que me amara al igual que yo, al parecer no ha llegado aun y tu Juvia-El contesto y ahora el pregunto.

-Juvia también está en esa situación Natsu-san tampoco lo a encontrado-La chica también sonrió al decirle eso, la situación en la que esta la dejo ver lo que ocurría con su vida.

-Juvia…sigues ahí?-La oscuridad se hiso presente de nuevo en los ojos de Natsu.

-Si Natsu-san, Juvia sigue con usted-Ella le aseguraba que seguía con el tomándolo de la mano.

-Dime Juvia, que es lo que más odias de mi?-El cada vez se oía mas y mas tenue.

-Que Natsu-san es muy inocente…pero también es lo que más le gusta a Juvia, eso y su sonrisa…ahora dile a Juvia que odias mas de ella?-La chica también se oía mas tenue.

-Odio que seas muy formal conmigo, deme solamente Natsu, si por favor solo dime Natsu-El insistió.

-Está bien, Na..Natsu…Natsu, que es lo que le gusta más de Juvia?-Ella tenía esa curiosidad.

-…-No contestaba el pelirosado, ella se preocupo así que.

-Natsu sigue despierto?-Pregunto la chica ya que ahora ella empezaba a ver todo borroso de lo cansada que estaba.

-Me gustan mucho tus pechos-Contesto con una risilla my débil.

-Natsu pervertido!-Ella le reprocho, el al oír eso…

-Eso y tus hermosos ojos, tu hermosa figura, creo que me fascina todo de ti Juvia-El hablaba con toda sinceridad mientras que en la oscuridad de los ojos de Natsu aparecía la imagen de la chica.

-A Juvia también le fascina todo de Natsu-Al parecer los dos habían apreciarse más.

.

.

-Natsu, le puedo pedir un favor?-La chica preguntaba mientras que su reparación disminuía.

-Cual?-El cada vez caía mas y mas en el sueño.

-Le darías…le darías el primer beso a Juvia?-Pregunto temerosa, el al acabar de oír eso con un enorme esfuerzo acomoda a la chica para que quedara enfrente de él y…

-Te me adelantaste Juvia…-Al acabar de decir eso el tomo la cara de Juvia para después tomar los labios de la chica con los suyos, el beso era torpe pero muy dulce, no tardo mucho para que los se separaran.

-Gracias Natsu…-Le dio otro tierno beso.

.

.

-Juvia sigues ahí?-El no aguantaba su cuerpo.

-Si Natsu, Juvia sigue aquí-Ella estaba en la misma situación.

"Cada vez más sus cuerpos no sentían nada"

.

.

-Natsu…sigues despierto?-

-…Si…aun estoy…despierto-

"El frio los invadía a cada segundo"

.

.

-Juvia…aun…estas…ahí?-

-Si...Juvia sigue aquí-

"Ya casi no podían respirar"

.

.

-Natsu…sigues con Juvia?-

-…-

-Na…-

-Juvia…me arias un favor?-

-Lo que sea Natsu-

-Me…darías…un…beso de las…buenas noches-

-Natsu…-Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar en los ojos de Juvia.

-Por favor…Juvia dame un beso…deme mi último beso-A él también le empezaron a brotar lagrimas.

-Si Natsu…buenas…noches!...-Ella le dio un beso el más fuerte y lleno cariño que pudo dar en su vida, los dos se separaron…

-Me hubiera gustado…ir a pescar…jugar…ver el atardecer y…casarme contigo…bueno…-El perdía la capacidad de seguir despierto.

-Natsu…-Sus lágrimas no se detenían.

-Buenas noches Juvia…Adiós!-Al fin cerró los ojos.

.

.

.

-Juvia cree que ya es hora de que Juvia también se vaya-Ella cerraba lentamente los ojos.

-Natsu…Juvia ya quiere verlo…Juvia pronto lo alcanzara-Sus ojos se cerraron.

.

.

.

.

.

-Chicos ahí!-Dijo un gato azul.

-Chicos están aquí?-Preguntaba una pelirroja mientras apartaba una gran roca que bloqueaba la entrada de una especie de cueva, todos los del gremio habían estado buscando a los dos chicos, el porqué los buscaban la verdad…

-Natsu-san, Juvia-san están ahí…Natsu-san, Juvia-san...-La pobre Wendy vio a sus dos amigos para luego romper en llanto, todos los demás llegaron junto con la pequeña y la pelirroja, todos quedaron impactados por lo que veían…

-Chicos, chicos…chi…chi…-Todos rompieron en llanto.

-Juvia….-La pequeña Levy no aguantaba el llanto al ver a la chica se protegía en el pecho del ojirojo.

-Estúpido Salamander…-Aun el duro y fuerte de Gajeel estaba llorando.

-Maldición estúpido fueguito…maldición porque se fueron los dos porque no la protegiste, porque no la protegiste Natsu-El pelinegro no soportaba ver eso, el odiaba lo que estaba viendo.

-Juvia…Natsu…-Lisanna estallo en lagrimas.

-NATSUUUUUU!...-Happy lloraba mientras la gatita blanca lo intentaba consolar, pero ella también lloraba mucho.

-Natsu-nii…-Romeo también intentaba consolar a Wendy pero él tampoco dejaba de llorar.

-Natsu…por qué no nos esperaron, porque Juvia no lo detuviste, porque pelearon solos sin nuestra ayuda, los odio, los odio, los odio, porque se fueron!-Lucy también rompió en lagrimas no podía aguantar lo que estaba viendo, Leo apareció en ese momento para abrazar a la rubia, todos los del gremio estaban ahí incluso la más pequeña del gremio, el maestro se acerco a la entrada de la cueva y se quedo viendo a los dos chicos…

-Natsu…Juvia…-El también quería llorar pero debía guardar la compostura, pero verlos así no ayudaba nada.

Juvia estaba recostada en el pelirosa pero aun estaban sentados, el estaba abrazando a Juvia tiernamente, pero lo que resaltaba mas de los dos es que ambos estaban sonriendo, sonriendo porque murieron felices uno del lado del otro…

-Gracias, gracias por protegernos y bien hecho…descansen…hijos…-Ya no pudo mas rompió en lagrimas de enorme dolor…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

En un lago en Magnolia mientras los rayos de luz de la mañana tocaban el agua cristalina…

-Es verdad es muy hermoso el lago-

-Sabia que te gustaría, bien después de esto quieres ir a jugar-

-Claro que si-

-Para que después me enseñes ese atardecer, te gustaría?-

-Claro que si-

Era una pareja que veía un hermoso lago mientras estaban tomados de la mano, se veían muy felices…

.

.

-Natsu…-

.

-Juvia…-

.

-Buenos días!...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Los saludo a todos los que leen este Fic, la verdad yo no escribo este tipo de historias pero se me ocurrió en una noche extraña y la verdad quería ver si realmente es una buena historia, espero que si la leen hasta el final me comenten que si de verdad les gusta como escribo este tipo de historias y como ya saben yo seguiré con mis Fic esto solo era para sacarlo de mi ser, espero les haya interesado entonces. Nos vemos luego.(sayonara)


End file.
